bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Reinhart
Hugh Reinhart (ヒュー リーナート, Riinaato Hyuu) is a second generation Bount and Fullbringer born and raised in Berlin, Germany. He is unusual in the sense that he inherited his power through his father, one of the sole members of his species, the Bount, capable of reproduction. Once engulfed in a sea of eternal loneliness and longing the man found solace in the form of a woman. The same woman who would go forth and become the mother of his child. A woman who knew the truth about who and what he was but continued to shower him with her unconditional love regardless of what others thought. The couple both acknowledged the potential dangers that may face in the near future as a direct result of their unusual relationship, instead of ending it the two chose to ignore them. All in the name of love. An error in judgment which would soon come back to haunt them in the form of a grotesque Gillian with a nasty vendetta against his father for scarring its form. It was in their last encounter he had managed to scar the animal, thus stopping it from progressing any further as hollow. As punishment the hollow chose to abduct his nemesis' soulmate along with his unborn child. Although his father managed to find and smite the sadistic creature, the damage had been done, the hollow reiryoku had already managed to seep into his mother's womb and melded its essence with that of the fetus. Sometime after his birth Hugh's parents decided that it would be safer for their family to travel to Paris, France where there are a lot less hollows than continue living in his father's home city. A safety precaution meant to ensure that their son would grow up in a stable home without fearing for his life because of the constant threat of a hollow attack. Hugh Reinhart had a fairly normal childhood compared to other high-spec humans, as his father fought against the forces which would try and tear their family apart. However due to his nature Hugh found it difficult to connect with anyone although he did find himself being drawn to the Hollow species and their customs, finding many similarities between him and them. His father discouraged this behavior and forbid him from making contact with one for good reasons. Unfortunately, Hugh Reinhart was not one known to follow the archaic rules and regulations set by the of modern society, finding it easier to act on his impulses. Remaining true to his nature, Hugh decided to go against his father's word and made contact with a female Jibakure in the process of losing her heart. Finding it an interesting site to behold he thought it wise to hide her from his father in fear of her being slain before he could witness her rebirth as a hollow. A desire which many may see as twisted. His recklessness and amoral behavior towards his fellow man would later catch up with him and rob his dear mother of her life. This was something that caused him a lot of conflict within his soul. One hand he felt responsible for letting things get that far and for bringing his own mother into it, while on the other he felt nothing but the utmost happiness for he had at last made a friend with a being similar to himself. A horrific yet confusing experience which forced the young man into manifesting his dormant spiritual powers for the first time. Although the creature had just killed his mother, he still saw it as a friend who he had forsaken in the pursuit of his own interests. Opposite sides of the same coin. In an act of mercy that he chose not to end the it's life but instead incorporate its essence into his soul, thus caging it and, in a way, letting it live on forever within in his heart and memories. This immoral act would then unintentionally strengthen the hollow reiryoku mixed in with his being, forcing his Fullbring into a premature awakening. Plagued by the guilt of his mother's murder he chose to flee the scene and pin the entire thing on his resentful father. And upon inheriting his family fortune chose to fund his own research into the hollow species, in pursuit of his dream of finding a way to reverse the deterioration of a soul's heart. Appearance Personality History Plot Abilities Fullbring Two Sides of the Same Coin (表裏一体, Hyouriittai) is an object which has been passed down for generations within his family and as an act of continuing tradition his mother passed it to him in the last minutes of her life. This coin, according to his mother, is the same coin that inspired his great grandfather to open up the family business. A coin that held a lot of importance in his heart. His first wage during the difficult times of the late 1800's. Upon his business success he decided that the dime should be passed down the generations, so that his future grandchildren would not forget their family began as nothing more than a group of peasants with a dream. And that their wealth does not make them any more important than their fellow man. That they were, at heart, humans as well. Hugh did not care much for the story but as it was the last thing that his had mother chosen to entrust him with, he chose to treasure the object with all his heart and made it the focus of his Fullbring. Although his particular one was unusual in the sense that the object was in fact used to host three separate but closely related sets of power. Causing his focus to mutate into a sort of amalgamate of his different contradicting strengths. His focus grants him the power to fully manifest either the "good" or "bad" qualities of a person or object and enhance them further to a point where that one side dominates the other. Although it is not as simple as that, as the power which was once held by the erased quality is used to empower the dominant one. For example, should he choose to manifest what one would consider to be a tree's "bad" quality such as its brittle nature, the tree's entire being would be changed to fit that description. The "bad" quality itself would be empowered past its natural limit and make the tree far more brittle than it would be without its "durable" quality, meaning Hugh could exert far less effort than when normally attempting to knock down a tree and still splinter it into pieces. The one requirement of Two Sides of the Same Coin is that Hugh assign both sides of the coin with assign the characteristics that he wants to enhance and dominate the target before time. Another thing is that he must ensure that the characteristics are what one could polar opposites, although this step is unnecessary as Hugh could choose to manifest the most dominant of a person's "bad" and "good" qualities, and use it against them. This makes it easier for him to quickly deal with people who he might not know so well. Since his focus acts as the home of all three of his powers, Hugh has access to other additional abilities besides the aforementioned one. Because his Fullbring has the unusual ability to manifest the "bad" and "good" qualities of a person and empower them to push past their normal realm of influence, he is able to bring forth one of two dormant sources of power from deep within his soul and use it alongside his focus to push them well past their normal limits. The first of these two sources of power is his inherited Bount powers and the second being his inherited Hollow reiryoku which houses the additional spirit of his "heartless" friend, making it that much more potent. His focus lets him manifest both his doll and his hollow friend into the physical plane, although his ability does limit him to summoning one at a time depending on which side the coin lands on. *'Oberteil' (トップ部分, Joubu; German for "Upper Part", Japanese for "Top Part") is the name of his doll and its sealed form is on one side of his Two Sides of the Same Coin, that is heads. This is the result of his Manshō being on the same object as his Fullbring focus causing the two seperate sources of energy to supplement one another. His doll is unusual in the sense that it can only be summoned if his coin lands on heads and if does not it cannot be summoned until the coin is flipped again. If the coin should land on heads, the surrounding earth shall erupt forth and gather in a single point before collapsing in on itself and releasing his doll, bathed in a dress of bringer light that fades soon after. His doll Oberteil is an earth elemental who is able control the surrounding earth, trees and other sorts of plant life along with underground water. He describes its potency as being nothing more than a byproduct of the same paternal power that his father holds and memory of his mother's soul that still lives on inside the coin, since it has been in their family for generations it has had a chance to imprint all their souls and memories unto itself. He states that the doll uses the memory of his mother's maternal power and his father's inherited paternal power to link its energy with that of the earth and manipulate anything connected to that in any way that he sees fit, so long as its Reiatsu is beneath his. Oberteil is a humanoid doll who is made mostly from hardened earth that is held together by loose tree roots, and it has a three rings of water circling its figure, the other around Hugh and the other rages around the area. :*'Earth Manipulation': :*'Water Manipulation': :*'Tree and Plant Life Manipulation': :*'Geographical Mapping': *'Lado Contrario' (向こう, Mukou, Spanish for "Opposite Side", Japanese for "Opposite Side") is unlike most dolls, as it was born not from the inherited shinigami aspect of his soul but rather its origins can be traced to that of a hollow. This is the result of him absorbing the corrupted soul of a female hollow into his own soul, unintentionally imbuing it within it his latent hollow reiryoku and his Bount heritage. This act caused the hollow to inherit bits and fragments of his own soul, mutating the creature into a sort of hollow-doll. A normal soul would be unable to handle housing such a thing as it would sooner or later commit soul suicide, however as if an act of the gods his Reio-o fragment stabilized his soul and the doll itself. Causing his hollow powers to fuse with doll. Its Manshō is located on the opposite side of the coin, being sealed in the same object as his Fullbring his doll has access to several unusual abilities that a ordinary doll would not. The first reason being that it is a result of him housing a hollow within his own soul, second being that the doll itself is affected by the normal rules of Two Sides of the Same Coin. To release his doll Hugh has to flip his coin and if it lands on tails bringer light will begin to flicker from all shadows within the realms of his Reiatsu. And the surrounding shadows will fade into nothingness and cease to exist for a couple of seconds before reappearing and expanding until they create a pool of darkness, releasing Lado Contrario. The doll's form although composed of solidified shadows resembles that demon complete with ram horns, large bat wings and a forked tailed. His doll possesses the power to manipulate and solidify shadows, create pocket dimensions inside those shadows and manifest a person's "bad" qualities into reality without having to use that person's body as host. Although this usage is far less useful as the "good" quality cannot be used to strengthen the "bad" quality since this trait is still present inside the body and the other is not. Hugh describes the power of doll as the power to manifest and control the darkness that exists within one's heart. :*'Shadow Manipulation': :*'Spatial Manipulation' :*'Inner Dimension': :*'Descorrer': :*'Cero': One and the Same (同一, Douitsu) is the true form of his Fullbring and manifests in the form of a nodachi that has a coin shaped tsuba and a deep purple hilt with a long gold tassle dangling from the end. The hilt is noted to be longer than the traditional nodachi. This second form comes as a direct result of his own interpretation of his great grandfather's message... Trivia Quotes References